Digimon Adevnture: Virtual Frontier
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Fifteen years after Malomyotismon, Digital World is under threat again. New heros rise, as do the stakes.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis of DigiWorld

Digimon Adventure: Virtual Frontier

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey guys, happy 2012! Here I am with a whole new story, based off of a Digimon role-play I participated in a few months back. I don't own anything mentioned here. The characters are based on random anime pictures, with the exception of Makoto Usagi, who is modeled off of Saukra-Hime from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: The Legend of Ashitaka and Land of the Impure, Princess Mononoke

Chapter 1: Genesis of the Digital World

With the constant speed of modern technology becoming more and more sophisticated, it is getting harder to distinguish between actual and virtual reality. With so many functions of armies now using robots and mechanical controls to run drone duty and massive online games, is it any wonder then that left over data gained sentience and formed a third reality, the digital world?

Certainly, the Chosen Children from 1998 and 2002 would argue that point. Given that Japan turned towards technology as a way of life following the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945, along with three years of American occupation, this would seem logical. However, the origins of the digital world are steeped in political gain, conspiracy theory and possible world domination.

In the early 1920's, it was well known that Nikola Tesla was lecturing about his coils that could easily provide electricity to the entire world via alternating currents and hydro electric plants. While his lofty ideas fell on deaf ears in the West, these ideas reached Emperor Hirohito. Intrigued, he began the building of large supercomputers and Tesla coils along Japan's waterways, universities, business centers and provincial capitals.

By 1926, Japanese scientists had been experimenting with supercomputers to see if they could do more than simple algorithms. When Chancellor Hitler visited Hirohito in 1933 to extend commercial and diplomatic ties, he offered Germany's top physicists and engineers to help out. Originally, the idea was to have the supercomputers run farm equipment and build machines in factories all over Japan. The one major obstacle was relaying the information to different sides of the country. Using refurbished Tesla coils to acts as storage bins, the first successful transfer of digital data took place on January 3rd, 1937 at 12:06 in the morning. Deemed successful, the Emperor poured huge amounts of money into the supercomputers and had Tesla coil 'collectors' to further their technological gains. In between 1937 and 1945, the technological data ran rampant, and the data collected gained not just artificial intelligence, but sentience and created the first virtual reality, the Digital World.

In 1943, Digimon began to run amok, and five children were chosen randomly to fight the subversive creatures and restore balance to the separate realities. The first gate between worlds, located in Hiroshima, was destroyed by American bombers in 1945. Afterwards, the children and their families were forbidden to speak of it. The proto-digivices were stored in attics as family heirlooms. Years passed, and with it the digital world evolved along with the technology humans created. So, our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Makoto and Sam

Digimon Adventure: Virtual Frontier

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still own nothing mentioned. Enjoy the story!

Suggested Soundtrack: A Summer's Day- Spirited Away, Scherzo for Motorcycle and Trumpet- Indiana Jones and the last Crusade, Princess Leia's theme

Chapter 1: Makoto Usagi and Sam Tyler

The day was humid and still, unusual for that time of year. FUJI TV was hosting a technology exhibition, and Makoto Usagi was bored out of her mind. First of all, it was exam week for Japanese middle school, and since she had done well on hers, she had three days of from school. Secondly, Poppa worked at the station so she had tagged along. She was sitting outside the daycare center, reading "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Every so often, somebody would kick a soccer ball over, and she would kick it back. She was pretty for a thirteen and a half year old, bobbed light brown hair, expressive dark green eyes, and a gentle smile.

As she was about to turn the page, a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Is it a good read?" Jumping up, Makoto looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Looking up at the brick fence, she spied who it was who was speaking. It was a small man, with large green eyes, brown hair, and tan clothing. His hat and staff were covered with stars, the moon and the sun. It was Wizard! He was randomly showing up, and only when she alone.

"Hai, Wizard-Sensei. It's the only challenging book here." Wizardmon jumped down from his perch, and bowed politely. Glancing at the nearby station, he inquired why she was not on school, and she explained about her exams.

"If you go to the Iraki Woods today, you'll find something that will come in handy later," he told her. Makoto nodded, before being called in for lunch. Lunch was served and everybody chores down, except for Makoto. She was too busy thinking about what Wizardmon had said. She loved exploring the Iraki nature preserve. What could be lurking out there? Could there be those odd creatures she saw every day to and from school? What were they, and why did it seem like she was the only one who could see them? As she mused about this, she received a text message from Mom. She wanted some daikon radishes for dinner, but her conferences with her pupils' parents were going on longer than she expected. Makoto agreed, so after the small children were put down for a nap; she excused herself and walked outside.

Walking into the forest, she began to wonder what it was she was looking for, when something shiny caught her eyes. Jumping over exposed tree roots, she stumbled across two odd objects. The first was a turquoise colored pendant along with a digivice the same color! "A digivice? Sweet, but what's with the necklace?" A loud rumble of thunder growled overhead, so she darted back to the daycare, both objects safely in tow.

Meanwhile across town, 13 year old Sam Tyler woke up with Terriermon sleeping on the other side of the bed. The black haired, blue eyed boy looked out the window to see the bright sun shining in his eyes. He yawned loudly and got out of bed as Terriermon fell out on the opposite side.

"Ow" Terriermon yelped. "You ok terri?" Sam asked while he slipped on a blue and black t-shirt "Yep no problem," Terriermon replied while eating leftover cereal from last night. Sam looked at his wristwatch before strapping it to his wrist the time was 12:03 pm "Jeez! I slept that long! … Well I did have a late night, I guess so it makes sense," Sam mused, picking up his scarf. Wrapping it around his neck really fast and sprinting down the stairs, he flew past the front door and kept sprinting. "I hope I'm not too late for my pickup for MW3." Terriermon jumped of the balcony window and glided onto his shoulder.

As the squall continued, Makoto began to feel drowsy. One of the workers noticed and told Makoto is was all right if she took a nap. She agreed, and was soon asleep. A short time later, when the afternoon staff was watching tv, a strange cat like creature crept in amongst the sleeping children. She was looking for something, when she spotted Makoto. Dashing over to the sleeping teenager, she fondled the crest, trying to remember... her koibito.

After receiving the long coveted game, Sam ran as fast as he could, when suddenly he heard a loud growl of thunder. "Oh not now, not now," Sam ranted angrily. It started raining light but slowly turned heavy. "Great! Just perfect," Sam muttered sarcastically. "How is it great? It's raining," Terriermon queried to Sam before cocking his head in confusion. The game was still under his arm as he ran putting his hood up. Sam tripped up and scraped his arm across the concrete sidewalk. He didn't care since the rain was starting to turn to hail "Okay, what kind of dumb weather is this?" Sam shouted as he dived under the bus stop grabbing his elbow.

Makoto felt someone tugging at her neck. Yawning, she was preparing to smack the little kid teasing with her. Rolling over on to her left side, she caught Gatomon tugging at her necklace. "Hey," she hissed,"what do I look like, catnip? Go find something else to play with." Picking the digimon by the scruff of her neck, Makoto shuffled over to the door leading out to the playground. As she made her outside, a loud crack of lightning sent the teenager sprawling into the hydrangea bushes.

"What the heck was that? It's not even raining anymore,' Makoto complained, now very much awake. "If I were you, Makoto Usagi I would try to find your partner, " Gatomon replied, unfazed by what was going on.

"WHAT? How can you talk, how in space do you know my name, and what are you- an alien or something? And what partner? I am not one of the Digidestined. Do I look like a twenty something? Besides, two of them got married last week?"

This peaked Gatomon's interest, "Who were they?" Makoto recalled, "Last week, Jyou Kido ad Mimi Tachikawa got married at the Hikawa Sakura Shrine in Okinawa." Before the conversation could go any further, a loud voice shreiked, "Finally found you, Gatomon!" Makoto facevaulted, "Your Gatomon! Kari Kamiya's digimon!" "Yes, now let's go," Gatomon hollered, and they both scaled the fence in record time. Meanwhile, Wizardmon was flying overhead when he spotted DemiDevimon racing after Makoto... and Gatomon! Another bolt of lightning nearly fried him, so he fled to the Iraki Woods where the showdown was imminent.

Gatomon was surprised how quickly Makoto was jumping over tree roots and rocks, "What are you, a mononoke hime?" Makoto lauhged, "Nah, just a girl who really likes hiking.

As luck would have it, DemiDevimonfinally caught up with the duo. "I have you know," he cackeld evilly. Makoto lunged in front of Gatomon and shouted, "Baka yo! Are you a digimon, mononoke, or both?" DemiDevimon sweat dropped, "I am not a mononoke, whatever that is. You are Makoto Usagi, aka Jupiter-chan." As he was saying this, he stared at her right in the face. Makoto didn't even flinch, she was like Sailor Jupiter in that way. Makoto punched the winged twit as hard as she could. She began looking for a stick.

Gatomon sweatdropped, "Mako-chan, what are you doing?" Makoto explained she was looking for something to use as a weapon. She finally found a bamboo blade that had been seperated from the rest of its' set. This'll do, Mako thought to to herself. Running towards the inept digimon, she cried, "Have at you, kiishin-baka." That did it, nobody insulted him and got away with it.

Summoniong a glowing red ball, he launched it at the duo. Makoto tried to whack it but...KABOOM! It exploded, and Makoto landed flat on her back with the wind knocked out of her. Gatomon was scratched and bruised, and also slightly out of breath. "Makoto," she breathed worriedly. Makoto could hardly move, she really hurt. The triumphant digimon boasted, "Now I can collect my bounty on the digivice."

"There is no digivice, your... on a wild Goosemon chase," Makoto lied. She hoped to buy time, when Wizardmon appeared, "It's been a long time, Devidemimon. Leave them alone, it was a false bounty." The other digimon eyed the other suspiciously, and turned his back for a moment, wondering if his Gazimon informant had been lying.

"Thunder Ball," Wizardmon stated. A flash of yellow light gave the mononoke-baka digimon short term amnesia, and he flew off in a fright. He ran over to check on Makoto. Kneeling down, he checked her pulse, and asked worriedly, "Are you all right, Makoto?" Wincing from her headache, she admitted, "I've felt better, Wizard_mon_-sensei. What the heck was that, another Digimon?" Wizardmon nodded, and noticed that Makato's digivice was glowing while he held it.

Away from the action, Sam was sitting down on a red bus stop seat with Terriermon sitting on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Sam saw a wizard flying across the sky with a cat and a girl chasing a winged black bowling ball .aka, a bat. Sam had seen them before and pulled out cards that he had from the collecting game and tried to recognize the Digimon , "Wizardmon, so that one there is a Gatomon and the black bat like Digimon is DemiDevimon. Hmm better follow 'em." Terriermon flew up to the trees with his ears while Sam raced to the trees to hide. When Sam and Terriermon got there they saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes bravely pick up a bamboo blade to hit DemiDevimon with a striking blow when a red ball hit the girl's bamboo blade and she went flying backwards with a loud thud. Sam couldn't just charge in there though and waited for DemiDevimon to leave. When the bat like Digimon flew off, Sam peered closer to see the girl with something around her neck ... a... a … DIGIVICE! When a twig snapped under his foot and Sam froze, like all kids do when they are caught

Makoto breathed, "Wizardmon, are... are you my partner?" Wizardmon nodded, and helped Makoto sit up. She grinned at Gatomon, who cleared her throat. Wizardmon turned around, and blushed. "H..hello-" she greeted shyly before Wizardmon kissed her. Hard. Makoto grinned, "So you guys are sweethearts."

"Yes we are," Wizardmon replied matter of factly. Remounting his staff, he flew high enough for Makoto to balance herself steady. As they were preparing to leave, Gatomon called out, "Who's there?"

Sam heard the cat shout, "Who's there?" He snapped back into reality and dove into a tree as he didn't want to be seen. Sam wanted to know who these guys were. Terriermon whispered to Sam, "You want me to go out there and knock them all the way into the sea?"

"No, let's just see if they saw me," Sam slipped to another tree like a ninja with Terriermon on his shoulder. Sam threw a rock right over there heads to make them think what they heard was over there.

Nobody answered, and a soft whoosh made Makoto jump. Her head was pounding and her jeans were torn and bloody. Wizardmon was more concerned with getting Makoto back in one peice. Slowly but surely, they made the journey back to the center where the matron found her.

While Matoko was being cared for in the infirmary, Gatomon and Wizardmon were discussing their relationship. They were thrilled about being a couple, but there was a chance of another violent encounter. Wizardmon was certain Makoto would be going to Digiworld sometime soon, and he would go with her. Gatomon told him she would be there ahead of them, and they shared a sweet, but longish kiss before parting.

Back in the infirmary, the Mos Eisly cantina theme played from a near by screen as several children watched Star Wars: A New Hope. Matoko was too busy playing around with her digivice. She had figured out how to send text messages, as well as other Digimon nearby. The only two she had identified, Wizardmon and Gatomon, showed up as chibi avatars, as did DemiDevimon. The other ones were big red question marks. In the other room, she could hear the matron speaking to the nurse about her injuries.

Matoko explained that she had fallen, and indeed the injuries were consistent with a nasty spill. Besides her scraped knees, she had bruised ribs, a bump on her head, and various cuts; she was going to be fine.

Sam got away with it as the girl and the other Digimon headed off towards the television station. Sam walked up to the place where the girl had whacked DemiDevimon and found another digivice which was blue and black. He picked it up and found a strap and tied it onto his the hook of his jeans. "Terriermon, you think this is mine?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam started to walk home down the path, when DemiDevimon flew up to the boy and shouted, "Hey kid!"

Terriermon turned to DemiDevimon, ready to fight! "Whoa, whoa there, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just explaining why I attacked that girl-DEMI DART," DemiDevimon shouted as a flying purple needle came zooming into Sam and hit his leg. "AHH!" Sam screamed. "TERRIER TORNADO", Terriermon cried while attacking the other Digimon as a small green tornado. Once DemiDevimon had finally fled, Sam and Terriermon limped towards to the bus stop, and made their way back to the Tyler family townhouse.

Back in the infirmary, the Mos Eisly cantina theme played from a near by screen as several children watched _Star Wars: A New Hope_. Matoko was too busy playing around with her digivice. She had figured out how to send text messages, as well as other Digimon nearby. The only two she had identified, Wizardmon and Gatomon, showed up as chibi avatars, as did DemiDevimon. The other ones were big red question marks. In the other room, she could hear the matron speaking to the nurse about her injuries.

Matoko explained that she had fallen, and indeed the injuries were consistent with a nasty spill. Besides her scraped knees, she had bruised ribs, a bump on her head, and various cuts; she was going to be fine.

Makoto dozed off at last, unaware that Wizardmon was sitting nearby. Since he was her partner, he felt partially responsible for overseeing her recovery. Last time around, he couldn't be there for the Eighth Digidestined and his sweetheart, but this time, things would be different. He would make sure of it.

The next thing Makoto knew, she heard her father calling, "Makoto, Makoto-chan? Wake up, little warrior, I'm taking you home." Makoto yawned, "Poppa, when did you get here?" Kojiro explained to his daughter that he had arrived only twenty minutes ago. As they drove back to the renovated townhouse where they lived, he explained that the matron had called to tell him she had fallen while hiking. He also explained Makoto was very lucky to not have a concussion. "You must have a guardian angel looking out for you, kiddo."

Glancing out the window, she saw she spied Wizardmon parking his staff outside the guest bedroom balcony. She smiled softly, "Yeah, Dad. I guess I do."


End file.
